Użytkownik:Sara124/Galeria
W FAZIE BUDOWY Moje postacie= Okładki opowiadań CCF20130709 00000.jpg|Fineasz i Ferb po trzynastce Okładka i nicol.png|Okładka ...i Nicol CCF20140820 00000.jpg|Bohaterowie "Tajemnic pamiętnika Izabeli" Insezon2.png Adoptowanaokladka.jpg|Okładka "Adoptowanej" Ogniki46485.jpg|Zastęp ogników 46485, "Zastępowe opowieści Steph i Iza w Adoptowanej.jpg|Steph i Iza w "Adoptowanej" Adoptowanaokładka.png|"Adoptowana" INsezon1.png INsezon3.png Sacrum.png|"Sacrum" Pierwsze pokolenie Teenager stephanie by olga950.jpg|Stephanie Winner Look at the sky by olga950.jpg|Stephanie Winner Stephanie as Fireside Girl.jpg|Stephanie Winner 10-letnia stephanie.JPG|Stephanie Winner Stephanie on flower by olga950-d6wd617.jpg|Stephanie Winner CCF20140118 00001.jpg|Stephanie Winner i Ferb Fletcher CCF20140118 00002.jpg|Stephanie Winner i Buford Van Stomm CCF20140222 00002.jpg|Nicole Strong Szkice alias bazgroły.jpg|Nicole Strong, Izabela Garcia-Shapiro i Emily CCF20140222 00000.jpg|Nicole Strong CCF20140630 00000.png|Nicole Stron i Jake Flynn Nicol&Bufordkiss.jpg|Pocałunek Buforda i Nicol Lay All Your Love On Me.jpg|Nicole Strong Nicole.png|Nicole Strong CCF20140413 00000.jpg|Ręka Nicol Nicole i Buofrd - stary rysunek.jpg|Stary rysunek Buforda i Nicol CCF20140704 00000.jpg|Nicole z Izą CCF20150227 00000.jpg|Stephanie Winner Steph nastolatka portret.png|Stephanie Winner Klarisa.png|Klarisa Nicol&Buford.png|Nicole Strong i Buford Van Stomm Nicole Strong-scalone.png|Nicole Strong MichaelzIzą.png DylanzMilly.png Dylan.png Michael.png NicolzBufordem.png Drugie pokolenie Jak ewoluowało moje drugie pokolenie.png CCF20130702 00000.jpg|Shiri Flynn I ve got blueprints glorious blueprints by olga950-d53u4n3.jpg|Shiri Flynn LolitaFlynnczyFletcher.png Clarie winner by paulinakp-d7vtdow.png Sandra fletcher by paulinakp-d7vtbfb.png Clarie by paulinakp-d95xauo.png It s very very fun by olga950-d557gy6.jpg|Shiri Flynn, Katrin, Joe Brown, Justin Flynn, Xavier, Amanda, Fred. CCF20120329 00000.jpg|Shiri Flynn Florencja.png|Florencja Shiri and justin flynn by olga950-d4yq6dk.jpg|Shiri Flynn i Justin Flynn 2nd Dimension Candace Flynn2456.png|Shiri Flynn i Joe Brown Xav and katrin by olga950-d55fatn.jpg|Xavier i Katrin Only girls by olga950-d54ncak.jpg|Fretka Flynn, Izabela Garcia-Shapiro, Amanda i Shiri Flynn Today is gonna be a great day by olga950-d545zmx.png|Katrin Wikia-Visualization-Add-2.png|Shiri Flynn i Joe Brown CCF20140m819 0000055.png|Shiri i Justin Flynn CCF20140806 00000.png|Shiri Flynn CCF20120710 000002.gif|Shiri Flynn CCF20160214 00002.jpg Drugi wymiar NS drugi wymiar.png|Nicole Strong (drugi wymiar) Inne pokolenia Alin i Demi.png|Alin Delonds i Demi Delonds Emily Fletcher.png|Emily Fletcher Demi.png|Demi Delonds Alin.png|Alin Delonds Jake Flynn.png|Jake Flynn Emily Fletcher portret.png|Emily Fletcher Postacie na konkursy Cate blue by olga950-d6wd6dq.jpg|Cate Blue Evil smile by olga950-d6wd5r8.jpg|Cate Blue Omarowie.png Omar i Klar.jpg Omar2d.png Omar.png CateBlue.png |-|Postacie serialowe= Adult amanda by olga950-d515dug.jpg|Amanda Phinbella.png|Fineasz Flynn i Izabela Garcia-Shapiro CCF20130213 00000.jpg|Milly Izabela jako 14 latka by olga950-d4p2f42.jpg|Izabela Garcia-Shapiro Dla Dominika2000.png|Izabela Garcia-Shapiro Suzy johnson by olga950-d56xz3d.jpg|Zuzia Johnson Phineas.jpg|Fineasz Flynn MindybySara124.jpg|Mindy Isabella and Milly.jpg|Izabela Garcia-Shapiro i Milly Ferb in my style.jpg|Ferb Fletcher Baljeet.jpg|Baljeet Tjinder Minderemy.jpg|Mindy i Jeremiasz Johnson CCF20130407 00002.jpg|Fretka Flynn CCF20130819 00001.jpg|Django Brown i Adyson Sweetwater Buford and Adyson.jpg|Buford Van Stomm i Adyson Sweetwater CCF20130213 00004.jpg|Katie Greta-by-Sara124.jpg|Greta CCF20140222 00007.jpg|Fretka Flynn Isa's new style.png|Izabela Garcia-Shapiro CCF20130213 00005.jpg|Adyson Sweetwater CCF20120404 00000.jpg CCF20130407 00003.jpg CCF20140806 00004.png CCF20130213 00001.jpg|Ginger Hirano CCF20130213 00002.jpg|Holly Iza2d.png CCF20120201 00000.jpg |-|Dla innych użytkowników= [[User:Tysia123|Tysia123 Roksana by olga950-d62p98y.jpg|Roksana Ignis Angela teenage vampire by olga950.jpg|Angela Weather FunnyFranky CCF20130220 00000.jpg|DS CCF20140907 00000.jpg|Daniella Shine RQ for funnyFranky.png|Nazz Jefferson CCF20150511 00000.jpg|Daniella Shine Ell Shine.png|Daniella Shine DS w masce.png|DS IzaiNati.png EkawekaDxC HermionaVitaris.png|Hermiona Vitaris Buford&Marie.jpg|Buford Van Stomm i Marie Garcia-Shapiro Tatiana.png|Tatiana Milton Jully Aga.png|Jully Aga Lorenwojowniczka.png|Loren Rarity Lorenlatynoska.png|Loren Rarity SophieAdventuredrugiwymiar.jpg Sebolaaa CCF20130724 00000.jpg|Violetta de el Onelle CCF20140322 00000.jpg|Brenda Riverhawk-Davenport MC.jpg|Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead Jasmine.png|Jasmine MacMandy Summer..png|Summer Outside NaluChan CCF20131231 00000.jpg|Emanuela Flouwer Lysannie.jpg|Lysanne CCF20150511 00001.jpg|Emanuela Flouwer Amore Flynn-Fletcher.png|Amore Flynn-Fletcher Iza i Amore.png|Amore i Izabela Octavia.png|Octavia Brown Laura41 CCF20120808 00000.jpg|postacie Laury Tu wstaw kreatywny nick Alex alicja moon by olga950.jpg|Alex Alicja Moon RQ for AlezMaFocha.png|Lucky Martiz2000 Mary Stuart by Sara124.jpg|Mary Stuart Gitty.jpg|Gitty Masterson RQ for Martiz2000.png|Philippy Keith 3patryk3 CCF20130819 00000.jpg|Ciapek Joasia200eAsia RQ for Joasia200eAsia.png|Ferb Fletcher, Lawrence Fletcher, i postacie Asi Monia-Dash CCF20140118_00000.jpg|Andrea i Izabela Garcia-Shapiro GrzywaPL Nickie Wilson.png|Nickie Wilson AgataTheNinja RQ for AgataTheNinja.png|Celine Shackelford Buford&Emily.jpg|Buford Van Stomm i Emily Thompson Emily Thompson.png|Emily Thompson PisarkaRoku Mel.png|Melanie Prescot Natalie jako cheerleaderka.png|Natalie Prescot Maksymilian.zieba.37 ManiekFineasziTomasz.jpg|Maniek, Tomasz (postaci MZ37) i Fineasz LadyMangle87 Samatha Founder.png|Samatha Founder Użytkownik:SuskaxD Czarny deszcz.jpg Użytkownik:Slewera Luisa MP3.jpg Rysunki grupowe, postacie moje i innych CCF20150227_00001.png|Od lewej: Selena Sun, Emanuela Flouwer, Stephanie Winner, Paulin Heller, Emma Charms Cheerleaderki.png|Daniella Shine, Stephanie Winner, Klarisa Windy CCF20150505 00000.jpg|Nicole i Loren DS_vas_Nicole_-_digital.png|Praca tworzona wspólnie z FunnyFranky - ona rysowała, ja malowałam